Danniella Westbrook
Danniella Westbrook is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 17. She entered the House on Day 1, and finished in fifth place on Day 32. Background Danniella is best known for being the original actress to play Samantha Mitchell in the popular BBC soap opera EastEnders in 1990–93, 1995–96, 1999–2000 and 2009–10. Away from EastEnders she has presented various shows, and was also a contestant on the ITV show I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! in 2003. She competed in the 2010 series of Dancing on Ice and finished fourth in the competition. In 2013, she appeared in Hollyoaks as Trudy Ryan. She is also well known for a much publicised cocaine addiction throughout the 1990s and early 2000s, which caused the complete erosion of her nasal septum/columella. She sought treatment and no longer uses drugs. Celebrity Big Brother 17 On launch night, Danniella sent herself into the box to join fellow housemates Darren Day and John Partridge. In the box, the housemates had to sleep on the floor, eat gruel, and survive with no luxuries. They were set free from the box on Day 2. Profile Why did you want to do Celebrity Big Brother? 'I want people to see the real me. Most people see me on Loose Women and the Wright Stuff and they do back me – I get a really good response on social media and from people I meet. It’ll be nice to go in there and have a laugh and just be me. '''What do you think people who don’t know you think you’re like? '''I don’t think about other people’s opinion. I don’t really care. '''What is the real you like? '''I’m very loyal. I like to have a lot of fun. And I’m quite fiery – I can fly off the handle if people take the mickey. I will stand my ground but I’m not an argument starter. '''What would rile you? '''Preying on other people’s vulnerability for their game plan, I don’t like things like that. At the end of the day, I’m a mum first and I’m not into their egos. If we had a Perez type character, I’d have stood up to him. No way would I have that. '''How would you handle it? '''I’m a great believer in 'you’ve got to see it with your own eyes and hear it with your own ears'. If I did, then I’d have to say to them quietly ,‘What is your deal with that person? What’s the issue?’ I’m not saying I’m going to be like that all the time, but I’ve spent a long time not voicing things, and it eats me up. '''Do you have any bad habits you think might annoy other people? '''I snore so badly. My kids call me a Snore-osaurus Rex. '''What role do you think you will have in the House? '''I just want to have a good time. Even if you stay until the end, it's only four weeks of your life. With this, there’s still luxuries – it’s not that bad. I want to look back at my montage on this and think ‘I had a lot of fun’. '''Are you looking forward to the tasks? '''Can’t wait… You can’t get sh*tty about doing things like that, things like that are fun! '''What do your kids make of it? '''My daughter texted me, 'Remember, I have to go to school!’ My son was like ‘Behave yourself and don’t drink.’ '''What will you miss when you're in the House? '''Music. I don’t watch a lot of telly so I have music on all the time. I’m a great believer that music can change your mood. That’s going to be replaced by the sound of a bunch of celebrities talking about themselves! '''So you’ve heard some of the rumoured housemates? '''I know most of them. David is lovely – like an uncle to everyone. He’s got so many cool stories and experiences to share, it would be nice to spend some time with him. And John Partridge I worked on ''EastEnders with – he’s wicked. 'Who do you think has got potential to win? '''Scotty T is my winner all day long. He’s just funny, a good laugh and good looking, why would he not win? My daughter thinks he’s hot and said she's going to vote for him and I’m like, ‘Thanks a f*cking lot’! '''It was rumoured that you've fallen out with Stephanie Davis? '''We did ''Hollyoaks together. She’s a really good mate of mine, we see her all the time – we’ve never had an argument ever. 'What about Christopher Maloney? '''I don’t talk to Chris. It’s not tricky for me at all – I shall be polite for the sake of the show. I’m not going to get into the reasons of why we don’t talk. But I’m not interested or getting into an argument. If he tries to start an argument I’ll say ‘I’m not interested, I know what you’re trying to do, I’m going for a cigarette’. I won’t be bullied into trying to talk about something or trying to make the peace. I’ll say to him ‘I will get on with you, we can have a really good laugh while we’re in the House, because we’ve got to live together’. At the end of the day it’s not the time and the place to discuss things. I would never make it awkward for anybody else, that’s the worst thing somebody could do. '''Is there anybody else mentioned that you don't get on with? '''I’d get on fine with everybody else. I can’t wait to meet Kristina from ''Strictly – I think she’s lovely and I want her to teach me dancing! 'Would you like to go on ''Strictly one day? It’s my dream job. 'You’re off the market now, so you’re not looking for romance. But might you act as matchmaker for other people? '''The thing with these shows is, you have no contact with the outside world for four weeks, so you think you might fancy them. But you really don’t, it’s just because you’re in there and you’re bored. I’m a very flirtatious person, but I try to make it clear that it’s just banter. I wouldn’t do anything like that – I’ve got kids. Scotty and I will have a giggle – he’s really good fun. '''Will you ever go back to ''EastEnders? 'We’ve spoken about it a bit. I love being Sam Mitchell, it’s so much fun and so easy for me to do. I love ''EastEnders, but really I’d like to be in Emmerdale. I love the show – it’s a bit more drama-ish in the way they run the storylines. I like the area where they shoot it and I’m a very outdoor person! 'What do you think about Barbara Windsor being made a Dame this year? '''About bloody time! Barbara will be so excited, at home watching. Her and Scott will be voting. Her boyfriend is 25 years younger than her, similar to mine. My boyfriend is 23 - he's four years older than my son! Babs deserves to be a Dame. I’m waiting for June Brown to get the same, because she is a phenomenal actress, she’s given so much to the industry over the years and the public love her. She does a lot for charity, still drives herself with her work even though she’s in her nineties, and is one of three most brilliant people I have learnt from, with Pam St Clement and Barbara. '''Presumably that keeps you young at heart? '''Yeah, young at a lot of things… '''Can I assume he’s keeping you fit then? '''I keep him fit! Trivia * Danniella was originally supposed to become a housemate for ''Celebrity Big Brother 16, but she had to pull out last minute when the state of her mental health was made questionable. Category:Housemate Category:Female Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:Finalist